randomorg_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Random.org Survivor: Peru
Random.org Survivor: Peru - The Incan Empire was the twenty-first season in the series. The season was set in Parque Metropolitano Paul Paulet in Pachacamac in Peru. The twenty contestants, referred to as "castaways," were originally split up into four tribes of five. These tribes were named Killa, Pucara, Amaru, and Sinchi, all Incan words meaning moon, fortress, a large type of snake, and a chief respectively. They represent the name of the camps and the separate teams with immunity and tribal council. The merged tribe was named by the 13 castaways who made the merge. They named the tribe Libertad, a spanish word meaning "freedom." Bank manager Janice Martin beat out barber Carter Raymond in a close 6-5 vote in the Final Tribal Council. Twists *'Camp Traveler:' Based on the concept of Incan roads and paying taxes via working, one other tribe member is designated to be the traveller across Incan roads. At the beginning of the game, one person from a losing tribe would be chosen to live at a winning tribe's camp for the day and return just before tribal council. At the winning camp, a clue to a hidden immunity idol or advantage is available to the traveler if they can find it. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Amanda was removed from the game due to an illness after the immunity challenge. Because Amanda played the Hidden Immunity Idol, nine votes cast against her did not count. Because Jae played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against him did not count. Because there was an odd number of people left in the game, Janice drew a blank buff at the tribe switch and got to choose which tribe she would live with until joining the losing tribe after tribal council and was designated the traveler. Because Janice played the Hidden Immunity Idol, five votes cast against her did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. A member from the losing tribe joins a winning tribe's camp for a day. Combined reward and immunity challenge. Because Janice played the Hidden Immunity Idol, five votes cast against her did not count. Because there were an odd number of people left in the game, Janice drew a blank buff at the tribe switch and got to choose which tribe she would live with until joining the losing tribe after tribal council and was designated the traveler. Henry used an extra vote advantage at this tribal council leading to an overall total of eight votes. Because Amanda played the Hidden Immunity Idol, nine votes cast against her did not count. On Day 30, the merged tribe split into two temporary tribes and attended tribal council separately. Because Amanda was medically evacuated after winning the immunity challenge, no one received individual immunity for tribal council that night. Because Jae played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against him did not count. Voting History Because Janice played the Hidden Immunity Idol, five votes cast against her did not count. Because there were an odd number of people left in the game, Janice drew a blank buff at the tribe switch and got to choose which tribe she would live with until joining the losing tribe after tribal council and was designated the traveler. Henry used an extra vote advantage and voted for Paolo. Because Amanda played the Hidden Immunity Idol, nine votes cast against her did not count. On Day 30, the merged tribe split into two temporary tribes and attended tribal council separately. Amanda was removed from the game due to an illness after the immunity challenge. Because Jae played the Hidden Immunity Idol, four votes cast against him did not count.